


Trust

by TenderGlitteryGays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, First Time, Gentle Derek Hale, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderGlitteryGays/pseuds/TenderGlitteryGays
Summary: "Do you trust me?", Derek asked, looking straight into Stiles honey coloured eyes."Yeah... Yeah of course", Stiles responded almost in a whisper, meeting Derek's teal ones.Derek was above him, bare chested and jeans open, propped up on his arms with Stiles only in boxers on the bed





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. So. This is my first try at something smutty. And I swore this would never, ever(!!), leave the confines of my phone, yet here I am, shamefully releasing this into the world. I'm not even gonna say anything else.
> 
> Not beta'ed. All faults are my own.
> 
> If you like what you read, please consider leaving kudos and/or comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Do you trust me?", Derek asked, looking straight into Stiles honey coloured eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah of course", Stiles responded almost in a whisper, meeting Derek's teal ones.

Derek was above him, bare chested and jeans open, propped up on his arms with Stiles only in boxers on the bed.

"Then just... stay just like this."

Stiles breathed out shakily as Derek kissed his way down Stiles chest, stopping only to gently bite a nipple, and dipping his tongue in Stiles' belly button, which gave him a very satisfactory mewl. Derek then made his way further down, grabbing a pillow and propping up Stiles' lower body, gently removing his boxers and nudging his legs apart to settle between them.

Lowering his own body on the bed with his shoulders between Stiles legs, and curling his arms around Stiles hips with one of his palms spread on Stiles' stomach, he then took a second to just rest his forehead on the vee of Stiles' hip.

Nuzzling his face in the juncture where Stiles thigh met his croch, taking a deep breath and then gently biting down on the tensed muscle there, he said "I love the smell of you when you're aroused. It's so warm and rich and spicy. Like cinnamon spiced latte".

Stiles, who had been laying perfectly still up until that moment, only letting small mewling noises out under Derek's ministrations, blushed. Which was not something he usually did.

Derek then took Stiles' length in his hand, and dragged his nose up the length of it, followed closely by the flat of his tongue.

Stiles' breath hitched and his hips jerked as Derek continued to gently lick and taste him. Then Derek moved yet another bit further down, licking his balls, taking one of them in his mouth.

"Nnngh", was all that could be heard from Stiles. But his legs had tensed up in an effort to raise his hips more in order to get closer to the source of pleasure, and his hand had involuntarily curled into his pillow.  
Suddenly Derek had moved further south and quickly swiped his tongue against Stiles' entrance, to which Stiles responded with a loud squealing yelp and a full-body twitch, his mind reeling.

"That is so _not_ sanitary... but it feels _soo_ good."

Derek responded with a smirk, another lap, and then a "Would you like me to stop?"

"No! No, please, never stop."

"Then just relax, and let me do this for you", Derek said, and moved down yet again.

This time, he gently pushed one of Stiles legs towards his stomach, making access easier, and then he rubbed his scruffy cheek against Stiles asscheek while breathing hot air right onto his hole before flattening his tongue and slowly licking a wet trail across it.

Stiles moaned into the fist he had pressed against his mouth, and as Derek blew cold air right where his mouth had been, Stiles bit down on that same fist in an effort to silence his noises.

"Stiles, I want to hear you", Derek said before swiping his tongue once more against him, which earned him a deep groan.

Spurred on by the fact that Stiles listened to his wishes, Derek smirked wickedly before diving in again. This time, not with teasing slow licks, but with a purpose.

With Derek alternating between quick flicks of his tongue and long swipes with added pressure, Stiles became a writhing mess under him, gripping everything he could reach while moans spilled from his parted lips.

Derek then spread Stiles cheeks a bit further with the help of one hand, the other still holding Stiles thigh pushed to his stomach, and pressed his tongue into Stiles' body.

"A..ah!" Stiles stuttered out, his body twitching hard yet again.

Derek withdrew his tongue and lifted his head a bit, wanting to see Stiles' expression, "Yeah? That feel good?", he said while taking in the debauched expression in Stiles face.

"Fucking fuck yes... Please don't stop", Stiles breathed out, while burying his fingers in Derek's hair.

Not being able to control himself any longer, Derek suddenly pushed up onto his arms and kissed Stiles long and hard before going down again. This time he took a longer detour, first to Stiles' neck, where he left reddening marks in his wake, and then he made his way down again to Stiles' dick, sucking him down while gently jerking him at the base.

"Fuck, Derek...."

"Mmm", Derek responded, the vibrations of his muffled moan adding to the layers of pleasure Stiles was experiencing, making Stiles tighten his fist in Derek's hair.

Moving downwards, Derek then continued his ministrations on Stiles' hole, this time going in with his tongue first thing.

Stiles, no longer being able to fully reach Derek's hair, moved his hand to his leg where Derek had once again pushed his leg up, and gripped Derek's hand tightly.

"Stop and I'll fucking kill you", Stiles said, followed by a deep moan.

Derek chuckled, but continued to lick into him, and with the aid of his spit, he slowly added his index finger next to his tongue.

At this, Stiles tensed up a bit at the strange sensation and let out a small gasp, but with Derek continuing his ministrations with his tongue and just leaving his finger inside Stiles, he slowly relaxed again.

"Yeah, that's right, just relax", Derek said, before continuing.

After a while Stiles was completely relaxed again, and Derek started massaging him from the inside, while keeping him wet with his tongue. After a while of searching, he found something that made Stiles release a very distinct "Oh!", and arch his back.

"Again", Stiles pleaded.

Derek complied, this time raising his head to see Stiles furrowing his brow and throwing his head back onto the pillow while opening his mouth as if in a scream, and arching his back against the pleasure.

"Fuck, Stiles", Derek moaned. "You're fucking gorgeous", he added, and bit down on Stiles hip while continuing to massage his prostate.

"Stiles, there's lube in the bedside drawer..."

Stiles stilled in all of his movements for half a second, and before Derek had the opportunity to finish his sentence, Stiles was twisting his upper body slightly to reach the nightstand with his hand. Finding the lube, he quickly handed it to Derek and laid down in his previous position.

Derek let go of Stiles all together, slowly removing his finger from inside of him, to uncap the lube and squirt some onto his fingers, spreading it between them.

Derek then tossed the lube to the side and kissed his way up Stiles body, finishing with a deep kiss to his mouth before raising his head and looking into Stiles' eyes. Slowly inserting at first one finger, and then a second, he studied Stiles face closely for signs of discomfort. Finding none, Derek huffed out a quick breath, almost as if in a laugh, and smiled broadly, showing off his teeth.

Stiles had been stroking his hands up Derek's back and ended up cradling Dereks face, lifting his own head up and kissing him softly.

Derek deepened the kiss and moaned into Stiles mouth, and after a while of massaging him with two fingers, he added a third.

At this, Stiles groaned in discomfort and started to withdraw his hips from the sensation, to which Derek lifted himself up into a more sitting position, keeping his fingers still inside of Stiles and taking Stiles length into his hand.

Slowly jerking him off without moving his fingers, Derek felt Stiles relax, and took that as his queue to start moving his fingers again. This time Stiles didnt tense up as much, and the slide was met by less resistance.

Derek watched his fingers disappear into Stiles' body, and groaned deeply at the sight. "God Stiles, you should see yourself from this angle".

Stiles moaned deeply in response to both the stimulation he was receiving and to Derek's words. "Yeah? You should see yourself from this angle too", he added.

Continuing to massage Stiles prostate and stretching him with his fingers, Derek leaned over Stiles and whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you".

The response was an instant groan from Stiles, followed up by an enthusiastic "Fuck yes! Yeah! Do that".

Derek huffed out a laugh and carefully withdrew his fingers from Stiles, to which he recieved a slight hiss of discomfort. He then stood up and removed his jeans and boxers. Picking up the lube, Derek poured a large amount onto his hand and slicked himself up thoroughly, smearing the leftover lube on Stiles' already slicked up and loose hole.

"You ready?", Derek asked and sat back on his knees on the bed.

"I've never been more ready in my entire life", Stiles responded, coaxing Derek closer and kissing him.

Derek guided the head to Stiles' entrance, and slowly pushed in while groaning deeply. Not being able to bear the sensation, Derek closed his eyes.

Stiles held his breath against the intrusion, and it was not until Derek was fully sheathed in his body that he let it out, shakingly.

"Fuck Stiles, you feel so good. So tight." Derek said through closed eyes, while keeping completely still.

"Yeah?" Stiles almost whispered, while running his hands up Derek's sides, and down his back.

"Yeah..." Derek responded, and opened his eyes to look at Stiles face.

Stiles has his eyes open, but his brows were drawn in a bit, as if he was struggling with something.

"You okay?", Derek asked, gently stroking Stiles face and bending down to kiss him.

"Yeah... I think so", Stiles responded against Derek's lips, and slowly shifted his hips a bit to scope out the new feeling. The movement sent a hot sensation through the both of them, and they groaned in unison.

Stiles decided he was definitely okay, and said "Yeah, you can move", to which Derek responded with a small huffed out breath and a kiss.

Derek lowered his upper body, fully encasing Stiles in an embrace, and slowly withdrew his hips, before equally slowly pushing back in. He did this a few times, making sure Stiles was adjusting well. Feeling Stiles relax, and hearing him moan against his shoulder, Derek grabbed one of Stiles hands in his, pressing it against the bed next to the pillow, and pushed in deeply and with a bit more force.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand hard and arched his back, "Fuck yessss".

Continuing this pace, with deep even thrusts, Derek's breath escalated with the sound of Stiles gasps and moans. Suddenly he curled his arms around Stiles back and rose onto his knees, taking Stiles with him.

This new angle had Stiles gasping harshly, before burying his hands in Derek's hair, and tugging.

"Yeesss", Stiles said whilst throwing his head back. Then he started moving against Derek on his own accord.

"Fuck Derek... I'm so close".

Derek put his hands on either side of Stiles' face and kissed him hard.

"Yeah?", he said, and started pushing up into Stiles body with vigour, moving one hand to Stiles' hip, the other enclosing Stiles' length and jerking him with the speed of his thrusts.

Stiles closed his eyes and brought Derek's head down towards the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.

"Derek...", he pleaded.

As if sensing what he wanted, Derek bit down, and as soon as he did, Stiles tensed up with every fibre of his body and came with a hard moan; painting both of their chests and stomachs, as well as the hand Derek still had around him.

"Fuck, Stiles...", Derek said when he felt Stiles tighten around him and spasm in his arms, and the scent of Stiles ejaculation reached his senses.

Laying Stiles back down on the bed, Derek snapped his hips into him a few times, before drawing out and pumping himself to climax on Stiles' stomach.

"Fuck...", he moaned before lowering himself carefully onto him, not caring that he trapped both of their come between them.

"Holy shit, Derek", Stiles said, completely spent, with stars still in his eyes, and a buzz in his body, while his fingers softly trailed up and down Derek's back.

"Yeah", Derek responded before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @TenderGlitteryGays


End file.
